readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Day Of The Mad Scientist
Plot the story starts off at the plumbers prison at Albedo's cell "that punk ben tennyson he is gonna know who is the man"Albedo is seen wandering in the cell saying privately,when suddenly Animo appears sitting on the window of the cell "you are late...I have been waiting for you"Albedo says,"sorry,it took alot of time from me to come here"Animo says,"what ever...now get me the hell outta here"Albedo shouts,"your wishes are my commands"Animo says smiling evilly(the theme song starts)ben is sitting on the couch watching summo slammer when suddenly the show is interrupted by harngue nation "oh com'on"ben shouts,"welcome harngue nation fans...we have just got a scoop about Ben Tennyson.....this hero started to be out of control.....today morning witnesses saw him robbing banks and markets"Will Harngue says"and here you are a pics for him,"what!!!"Ben shouts,when Kevin and Gwen walk in the place "have you watched the news ben"Gwen asks,"you are in a big trouble tennyson"Kvin says,"I swear I did not do that"Ben says,"then who did that ben ?!"Gwen says,"I dunno that reminds me with you Kevin remember when we were young and you did that"Ben says,"oh oh now I am gonna be the guilty?!"Kevin says,"no ben Kevin did not leave me a bit since yesterday as we were....busy"Gwen says,"busy doing what?!"Ben says,"...you know lovers stuff.....okay this is not our problem now we have to figure out who is the guilty"Gwen says,"I am gonna figure him out and when I do that he is gonna pay so much"Ben says while opening the door and walking out of the place,when he finds a lot of angry crowds holding signs written on it "leave the earth ben 10","oh my god"Ben says then he gets back inside locking the door after him,"what the heck is that?!"Ben says,"oh we forgot to tell you that you are wanted as a dangerous criminal"Gwen says,"what?!how am I suppose to figure out the guilty if I am gonna spend the day here?!"ben says,"who said that you are going to spend the day here?!"Kevin says,"do you have a plan?!"Ben says smiling,"sure buddy"Kevin says smiling back,Ben smiles while slamming the Ultimatrix,out of the house.......... Humungousaur crushes the door runing thorugh it which causes panic to people causing them to run away,Humungousaur turns back to ben,"that was awesome dude....better than what I imagined"Kevin says,Ben smiles,"now let's find out who is behind this"Gwen says,"you got that"Ben says,later at an old area that is called Area c16 that the ben and the friends reach,"so why are we here ?!"ben asks,"well we noticed something that exists in all aliens.."Gwen says,"what is that thing ?!"Ben asks,"the plumbers badge on their chests"Kevin says,"we find out that the badges were stolen from the plumbers base,also we knew that Albedo has escaped from his cell yesterday morning"Gwen says,"so we tracked the badges and all of the aliens signals end here"Kevin says,"so Albedo behind that ?! I won't let him go"Ben says while runing away,"ben stop we are not sure yet"Gwen shouts,"let's go after him"Kevin says,then they run after ben,while ben is runing suddenly he gets a laser shot causing him to fall down"what the heck?!"Ben shouts, when an army of aliens consists of (Chromastone ,Waterhazard , Armodrillo , Diamondhead ,Ultimate Echo Echo ,Lodestar,Ultimate Humungousaur,Upchuck and Ultimate Swampfire)rises up with Animo leading them and laughing evilly,"Animo!!!"Ben says surprisingly,when kevin and Gwen reach him,"oh my god Animo"Gwen says,"don't miss the aliens army part"Kevin says,"hello guys you missed me ?!"Animo says,when suddenly "I bet they did not Animo" a voice says,they look behind to find albedo sitting on an edge of window saying,"hey tennyson"Albedo says,"Albedo?! Animo?! what a strange alliance?!"Kevin says,"you two after that..you made me a criminal I won't forgive you"Ben says while slamming the ultimatrix,Ben turns to Articguana,he shouts while runing to Albedo,"you two stop him"animo says poiting to Waterhazard and Upchuck when they run Gwen and Kevin stands before them"where are you going buddy?!"Kevin says smiling whil punching Waterhazard when Gwen wraps upchuck with mana then she throws him down,Articguana is seen fighting Albedo as Swampfire,Articguana grabs him then he smacks him down "that's what you get when you mess with me"Articguana says then he turns back ben,when Swampfire gets back to Albedo,ben picks up Albedo "how did you do that?!spell out"Ben shouts,"spell out what?!"Albedo says,"how the hell did you make a several clones of my aliens and why?!"Ben shouts while tossing Albedo into the wall "have you ever know what is the meaning of Humiliation you don't know even how I feel with every single second stucking inside that stupid body"Albedo shouts,when Ben gets mad he picks up Albedo again"I have never tried to humiliate you always start it attacking me trying to make my life miserable"Ben shouts,"just give me one reason to do that"Ben says,"cause I hate you Ben Tennyson I hate you"Albedo shouts,"I am really sorry for you Albedo you are pathetic"Ben says while trying to walk away,when Albedo sneaks from behind and he was about to stab ben with a knife but ben stops him using his hand "don't ever sneak behind me Albedo"Ben says angrily then he tosses him into the wall again"go Albedo and never get back to this town or I will hunt you myself"Ben says,meanwhile....all of the aliens form are seen fainted on the ground and Animo is walking back trying to escape from Kevin and Gwen when Kevin reachs him picking him up "tell me your secret?!"Kevin says angrily,"he means how did you do that?!...you know cloning"Gwen says,"okay okay.....I used Albedo's Dna to make clones of his own aliens and and...."Animo says,"and what ?! talk!!"Kevin says,"he asked me to do that to discharge his body from dna except the dna of the galvan in order to turn back to his form"Animo says,"smart thinking"Kevin says,"wow...he is really.....what ever and why did you try to hurt ben you cowards"Gwen shouts,"Albedo wanted to take his revenge on ben before leaving earth"Animo says,"okay thanks"Kevin says then he punches him causing him to faint when Ben reach them ,"where is Albedo?!"Gwen asks,"I let him go"ben says,"what why?!"Kevin says,"just screw him I am sure he will never get back"Ben says,"what ever you say ben"Gwen says,then Ben is seen looking to the sky.......................the End Major Events *Albedo escapes from the plumbers prison *Albedo and Animo team up. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin 'Villains:' *Albedo *Dr.Animo 'Aliens Used By Ben:' *Humungousaur *Articguana 'Aliens Used By Albedo:' *Swampfire 'Aliens:' *Chromastone *Waterhazard *Armodrillo *Diamondhead *Ultimate Echo Echo *Lodestar *Ultimate Humungousaur *Upchuck *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Pages Category:Out Break Category:Stories